Hermione's Memories
by TannaCarien870
Summary: Rose found Hermione's scrapbook from her days at Hogwarts.


Hello! This is based on the challenge called 10 things I hate about you. However, I did it a bit differently. Hermione's written about 5 things she likes and 5 things she hates about each person in her scrapbook. Hope you enjoy this! Also, I feel really bad for allowing Word to win. It seems to think it can auto-correct Lupin's last name. Ha, yeah right. It's been fixed!

Peace and Love,

~Tanna

* * *

Hermione's Memories

"Hey, mum, what's this?" Rose asked, holding up a large scrapbook titled _Hermione's Memories._

Hermione smiled. "That's my scrapbook." She laughed at the questioning look her daughter gave her. "It's a book of pictures and such. Here," She said, leading her to the couch. The pair sat down on the couch and opened the book.

The first page had a large picture of Harry, Ron, and Hermione at Hogwarts. Ron had his arms slung lazily around Harry and Hermione's shoulders. They were smiling and laughing at each other, having a grand time.

Underneath the picture was a small paragraph that Hermione had written.

_The Golden Trio:_

_I love that we became best friends because of a Troll. It's great that Harry has real friends, and not people who like him because he's famous. I love that we have a great time together no matter what we were doing. I love that I always had people to turn to. It's great that I had a second family at school. I hated that we were always followed because of Harry. It was horrible being accused of loving both of them. I hate that people know who I am because of them. I hated that we always managed to get into trouble. I hate that they assume that I'll always help with homework. _

Rose laughed at the last line. "You became friends with Uncle Harry and Dad because of a troll?"

"It's a long story."

"I'd assume so." Rose flipped the page to find a photo of Harry flying in his Quidditch robes. She smiled as Harry caught the snitch that hovered above his head.

_Harry Potter:_

_I love that you never judged me. I love that you stood up for Ron and me. I loved having jealous glances from girls as we walked together. I love that you were great at Quidditch. I love that you married my best friend. I hated having people assume that we were dating during our fourth year. It was horrible, watching the Tri Wizard Tournament because I didn't know if you'd make it out alive. I hated that Voldemort was always after you. I hated feeling guilty about having a family to go home to every summer. It killed me to mention my parents, and remember that you had none._

"Wait, my mother –the bookworm- made people jealous? Ha, that's a good one!" Rose chanted merrily.

Hermione gave her a playful shove and turned the page to a picture of an embarrassed Ron in dress robes. He tried to hide the lace on the front to no avail.

_Ron Weasley:_

_I love your red hair. I love that you aren't overly-confident. I like that you tried to stand up for me, even when your wand was broken in second year. I love that you tried out for Quidditch, even if I ruined someone else's chances. I love that you said my name when you were in the hospital in sixth year. I hate that you were very insecure. I hated when you spent forever fawning over Lavender. I hated seeing you kiss her. I hate that it took me until what would have been our seventh year to man up and show you how I felt. I hate that you didn't like me during most of our first year. I hate that you assumed I'd do your homework. _

Hermione blushed after reading about her young crush. It still affected her now, after she'd married him even.

Rose flipped the page. She gasped when she saw her boyfriend's dad on the page, sneering at her. "Why's he in here?" She asked.

Hermione laughed. "Well, let's find out."

_Draco Malfoy:_

_I really don't like you. In fact, I can't think of a single thing I liked about you. You were mean, rude, and hell, you were a death eater! _

Rose glanced at her mother's face after she finished that. She noticed at the bottom of the page something had been added.

_I will give it to you though. You handled the news that our kids were going out better than Ron did._

Rose laughed as Hermione turned the page. She remembered all too clearly the way her father had reacted when he'd found out.

The next page showed Fred and George inside of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. They smiled as people ran around in the background, obviously having the time of their lives.

_Fred and George Weasley:_

_I love that seeing you made my day just that much better. Usually. I love that you could make me laugh no matter how bad my day was. I love that you were really smart, even if you didn't show it in a way that I approved. I love that you two could turn anything funny. I love that you beat the odds and became a great success. I hate that you dropped out of school. I hated when you pranked the innocent first years. I really didn't like the idea of a joke shop, but you were meant for it. I hated that we didn't know each other all that well. George, I hated that you lost your ear in the battle. Fred, I hate that you had to die. _

Rose was silent as she turned the page. She knew he uncle had never really gotten over the loss of his twin, and it hurt her to know that it affected her mother as well.

The next page had a picture of Ginny. She had her Quidditch gear on and was giving a smug smile as the losing team flew by in the background.

_Ginny Weasley:_

_I love that we were really close as we got older. I loved how we fought together at the ministry. I love that you and I joked we'd end up related. I love that we did. I love that you care about Harry as much as I do. I hated that you were in a different year. I hated... Well, I didn't hate much about you. You were my best friend. _

"Mum, did you really joke about that?" Rose asked as she turned the page.

Hermione chuckled. "Yeah. She claims she'd always known Ron and I would end up together. I just know that she always had a crush on Harry, even before she met him."

The next page had a picture of the entire family; Molly and Arthur were in the center, smiling sheepishly as the Weasley family children moved around. They'd obviously given up on trying to control them. After a few moments, they waved at someone off camera.

Rose watched as Harry and Hermione casually joined the picture, taking their places on either side of Ron.

_Mr. and Mrs. Weasley:_

_I love that you made me feel welcome in your home. I love that you were like parents to me. I love that you worried about Harry and I as if we were a part of your family. Mr. Weasley, I love your fascination with muggles. Mrs. Weasley, I love how you always think we're too thin. I don't think there's anything to hate about you either. _

The next page reminded Hermione of a hologram; Sirius smiled and waved before turning into a dog. Rose went wide-eyed. "Who's that?" She asked.

"Sirius." Hermione smiled as she remembered the good times with him. "Harry's godfather and convicted murder."

Rose's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yeah." Hermione smiled at the look on her daughter's face. "He didn't really kill anyone though, I promise."

_Sirius Black:_

_I love that you were different than the rest of your family. I love that you were accepting of me. I love that you were always there for Harry. I love what you and your friends did for Professor Lumpin. I love that you had us call you Snuffles. I hate that you were in Azkaban for something you never did. I hate that you had to hide after we broke you out. I hate that you and Harry never got to live together. I hate that Voldemort used your image to lure Harry to him. I hate that you died because of it. _

The next page showed a shabby looking Remus Lumpin and Tonks, holding baby Teddy.

"Aww, Teddy is so cute!" Rose exclaimed.

_Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, and Teddy Lupin:_

_I loved having Remus as a professor. Tonks was always a great friend around in the Order. Teddy is so cute! I love that Tonks and Remus had their love story work out. I love that Tonks loved Remus even though he was a werewolf. I hate that you didn't get together sooner. I hated that you were always fighting for your rights, Remus. I hated that you wanted to run away from life before the battle. I hated that you were so easily depressed, Tonks. And I hated that Teddy has to grow up without his parents, just like Harry. _

Rose shut the book silently. She hugged her mom and left the room, leaving Hermione to her thoughts.


End file.
